


Wasted on the young

by Petra



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-21
Updated: 2007-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slade Wilson, you old devil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted on the young

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Post-Nightwing #85  
> Rating: Content some readers may find to be Brucie.

"Why, if it isn't Slade Wilson. You old devil." Bruce Wayne does the snap-gun-finger thing at him.

Slade finishes his drink. "Evenin', Brucie. How's the kid?"

"Oh, you know how boys are." Bruce puts his arm around Slade's shoulders and steers him into the cloakroom. "Always getting into scrapes."

"The tragedy of youth," Slade agrees.

Batman throws him against the wall. "If you hurt him again, you will never stop paying."

"I can do that voice too," Slade says, "and even you can't afford that promise."

Batman -- Bruce -- kisses him hard enough to bruise.

Slade laughs. "I've been wrong before."


End file.
